The Pacific Northwest Udall Center (PANUC) is a collaborative enterprise among physicians and scienfists at Oregon Health & Science University and the University of Washington that will focus considerable experience and expertise on cognifive impairment in pafients afflicted with Parkinson's disease (PD). The Administrative and Outreach Core for PANUC has overall responsibility for the goal of producing an integrated and collaborative multidisciplinary center of excellence that promotes cutting-edge research advances in PD, and integrates effecfively with local support and advocacy groups. The Director and Administrator, in full collaborafion with the Execufive Committee, will coordinate and integrate PANUC components, activifies, and resources; solicit and review pilot project applicafions; foster producfive interactions with other scientists and communifies in the Pacific Northwest to assure progress in scientific and educational initiafives; assure compliance with human subjects, animal welfare, scientific integrity, and financial policy requirements of the NIH, UW and OHSU; provide fimely transmissions of appropriate datasets to the PD Data Organizing Center (PD- DOC); collaborate fully with the Coriell Institute for submission to the NINDS Human Genetics Repository; and help train the next generation of researchers focused on PD. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Pacific Northwest Udall Center (PANUC) will focus considerable experience and expertise on cognitive impairment in pafients afflicted with Parkinson's disease (PD). The Administrative and Outreach Core for PANUC will facilitate this by producing and supporting an integrated and collaborafive multidisciplinary center of excellence that promotes cutting-edge research advances in PD.